infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Netgear WNR2000 v2.0 Serial Data
Boot Log Firmware Version V1.0.0.34_29.0.45NA GUI Language Version V1.0.0.34_0.5.0.0 --------------- Code: =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= PuTTY log 2010.05.24 18:34:26 =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= Decompressing..........done Decompressing..........done CFE for WNR2000v2 version: v1.0.18 Build Date: Wed Sep 9 14:33:22 CST 2009 Init Arena Init Devs. Boot partition size = 262144(0x40000) Found a 4MB ST compatible serial flash et0: Broadcom BCM47XX 10/100/1000 Mbps Ethernet Controller 5.10.56.28 CPU type 0x19749: 300MHz Tot mem: 32768 KBytes Device eth0: hwaddr C0-3F-0E-94-7C-5A, ipaddr 192.168.1.1, mask 255.255.255.0 gateway not set, nameserver not set CPU ProcId is: 0x00019749, options: 0x000021cd Primary instruction cache 32kb, linesize 32 bytes (4 ways) Primary data cache 32kb, linesize 32 bytes (4 ways) Linux version 2.4.20 (zacker@svn) (gcc version 3.2.3 with Broadcom modifications) #201 Wed Sep 9 14:41:23 CST 2009 Found a 4MB ST compatible serial flash Determined physical RAM map: memory: 02000000 @ 00000000 (usable) On node 0 totalpages: 8192 zone(0): 8192 pages. zone(1): 0 pages. zone(2): 0 pages. Kernel command line: root=/dev/mtdblock2 noinitrd console=ttyS0,115200 CPU: BCMb83a rev 0 at 300 MHz Calibrating delay loop... 149.91 BogoMIPS Memory: 30480k/32768k available (1440k kernel code, 2288k reserved, 112k data, 60k init, 0k highmem) Dentry cache hash table entries: 4096 (order: 3, 32768 bytes) Inode cache hash table entries: 2048 (order: 2, 16384 bytes) Mount-cache hash table entries: 512 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) Buffer-cache hash table entries: 1024 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) Page-cache hash table entries: 8192 (order: 3, 32768 bytes) Checking for 'wait' instruction... unavailable. POSIX conformance testing by UNIFIX PCI: no core PCI: Fixing up bus 0 Linux NET4.0 for Linux 2.4 Based upon Swansea University Computer Society NET3.039 Initializing RT netlink socket Starting kswapd devfs: v1.12c (20020818) Richard Gooch (rgooch@atnf.csiro.au) devfs: boot_options: 0x1 Squashfs 2.2-r2 (released 2005/09/08) © 2002-2005 Phillip Lougher Serial driver version 5.05c (2001-07-08) with MANY_PORTS SHARE_IRQ SERIAL_PCI enabled ttyS00 at 0xb8000300 (irq = 8) is a 16550A PPP generic driver version 2.4.2 pflash: found no supported devices sflash: squashfs filesystem found at block 771 Creating 10 MTD partitions on "sflash": 0x00000000-0x00040000 : "boot" 0x00040000-0x00390000 : "linux" 0x000c0e78-0x00390000 : "rootfs" 0x00390000-0x003a0000 : "ML1" 0x003a0000-0x003b0000 : "ML2" 0x003b0000-0x003c0000 : "T_Meter1" 0x003c0000-0x003d0000 : "T_Meter2" 0x003d0000-0x003e0000 : "POT" 0x003e0000-0x003f0000 : "board_data" 0x003f0000-0x00400000 : "nvram" NET4: Linux TCP/IP 1.0 for NET4.0 IP Protocols: ICMP, UDP, TCP, IGMP IP: routing cache hash table of 512 buckets, 4Kbytes TCP: Hash tables configured (established 2048 bind 4096) Linux IP multicast router 0.06 plus PIM-SM NET4: Unix domain sockets 1.0/SMP for Linux NET4.0. NET4: Ethernet Bridge 008 for NET4.0 802.1Q VLAN Support v1.7 Ben Greear All bugs added by David S. Miller VFS: Mounted root (squashfs filesystem) readonly. Mounted devfs on /dev Freeing unused kernel memory: 60k freed Reading board data... WSC UUID: 0x399a5ebf55e1b4f334d17b8584f95aee convert_wlan_params_for_bssid: configure BSSID 2 convert_wlan_params_for_bssid: configure BSSID 3 convert_wlan_params_for_bssid: configure BSSID 4 Algorithmics/MIPS FPU Emulator v1.5 Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/drivers/net/emf/emf.o Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/drivers/net/igs/igs.o Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/drivers/net/et/et.o Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/drivers/net/wl/wl.o Hit enter to continue...WARNING: console log level set to 1 killall: upnp: no process killed killall: wps_monitor: no process killed killall: wps_ap: no process killed killall: wps_enr: no process killed Reading board data... WSC UUID: 0x399a5ebf55e1b4f334d17b8584f95aee Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/net/ipv4/acos_nat/acos_nat.o info, udhcp server (v0.9.8) started error, unable to parse 'option wins ' error, unable to parse 'option domain ' the file size is 4294967295 POT integrity check OK. POT time is up. IOCTL_AG_REGION_SET: English add route eth0 0.0.0.0 mask 0.0.0.0 gw 209.125.235.1 metric 0 agApi_natAddConnTblEntryadd Conn : [100007F:280A -->100007F:4] agApi_natAddConnTblEntryadd Conn : [1501A8C0:BEE2 -->101A8C0:8813] agApi_natAddConnTblEntryadd Conn : [100007F:4 -->100007F:280A] NAT Enabled Info: No FWPT default policies. Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/net/ipv4/l7_filter/l7_filter.o Hit enter to continue...agnat QOS enable! Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/net/ipv4/multissidcontrol/MultiSsidControl.o Category:English Documentation